vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ツギハギスタッカート (Tsugihagi Staccato)
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku Append |producers = toa (music, lyrics, arrangement) * sun923 (illustration) |links = }} Background "Patchwork Staccato" is an original song by toa. It was uploaded to bilibili on May 1, 2015. The lyrics seem to be about a girl previously in a relationship that she's cut off suddenly. She wants to forget that person even if she'll be a little lonely; she wants to pretend that it's never happened. Turns out the relationship never happened and she only "loved herself". This song has reached the Hall of Legend, exceeded over 1 million YouTube views, and exceeded over 100,000 bilibili views. It is featured in the album Watashi to VOCALOID no Aru Nichijou. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. It's time to put an end To my patchwork time with you Just rip out these threads And see them scatter in a flurry of color Come on, don't you remember what you said? All that wasted time? Just rip out these threads They're uneven, isn't that funny? Tick-tock, tick-tock, draw a circle Ding-ding, ding-dong, let's play Tick-tock, tick-tock, close your hands and open them Ding-dong, ding-dong, see you later The torn threads whisper I don't want, don't want you here right now If things are going to stay like this Then I'm probably sure, I'm sure, it's no big deal It'll just lighten my load a little Hey, why not, why not throw it all away? Maybe you won't even notice But maybe I'll never, never stop loving you If so, it might be a little painful… Before I know it, I'm tired of That screen I'm always watching If I've got to go without this and that, well That'd be dull and boring, wouldn't it? Flick-tap, flick-tap, slide across the screen Swipe-tap, swipe-tap, A.R. -> T Flick-tap, flick-tap, open it and tap Swipe-swipe, swipe-swipe Boy, I'm sick of that The dangling threads whisper I don't want, don't want you here now Nothing will change, it'll all be the same So I'm sure, I'm sure it's no big deal I'll just be a little lonely C'mon, why not, why not throw it all away? Maybe you won't even notice But I'll probably never, never stop loving you It'll be a little painful… …♪… …La La… …So… So I don't want, don't want you here now Nothing will change, it'll all be the same So I'm sure, I'm sure it's no big deal I'll just be a little lonely So okay? Okay? I'm throwing it out! You didn't notice? If you haven't noticed yet… I know, I know, the one you love Was me all along …Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock… …Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong… …♪… It's time to put an end To my patchwork time with you Just rip out these threads See, it's easy. Funny, isn't it? Notice. A.R.T Means Already Read Though Derivatives |utau = |producers = akem (tuning, mixing), Ekkoberry (UST), azumibird (illust, video) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt j1msRDN7ruc; sc akemiyuyu/utaupatchwork-staccatoyamine-renri }} |producers = Uta Nari bun (mixing, tuning, video), Kurukuru Suuzi (illust), SabrinaSelene (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm26720058; yt 0DueWrrRWyo }} |human = |producers = JubyPhonic (mixing, subtitles), OccasionalSubs (translation reference) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt elC2uKfEKbg; sc jubyphonic-p/patchwork-staccato-english-cover }} |producers = KOTODOKI (video), KIVALEHA (illust), Tamayura 360 (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm31519883; yt 3-30eM0hybg }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Magical Mirai 2017 concert. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X_module_pizzicato.png|Miku's Pizzicato module for the song "Tsugihagi Staccato", designed by Amemura. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs